Jestem
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Czasem już nie chce się być ciężarem dla drugiej osoby, czasem pragnie się wolności dla niej. Piętnaście lat śpiączki jest aż zbyt długim czasem, by nad tym rozmyślać.


Piosenka wykorzystana - Łzy - Anastazja, jestem.

* * *

Jestem. I nic więcej. Codziennie mam przed oczami ten sam obraz – biały sufit i światła po nim tańczące, dzięki czemu wiem, jaka jest pora dnia. Odblaski nocnych świateł miasta, czasem smutny błękit przejeżdżającej za oknem karetki, ostra czerwień policji. W dzień wszystko to gaśnie, blednie, jedynie złote pasmo słońca ozdabia sufit. Czasem w polu widzenia pojawi się lekarz z zawodową, obojętną miną, zrobi co trzeba i odejdzie…

_Leżę tutaj już od piętnastu lat, nie mogę nic powiedzieć, ruszyć ręką ani wstać..._

Słyszę. Gdzieś za mną tyka miarowo zegarek, którego dźwięki kołyszą mnie do snu. Słyszę kroki na korytarzu, rozmowy lekarzy z gości odwiedzającymi takich jak ja – cieleśnie martwych. Obok szumi cicho aparatura, od kilkunastu lat monitorująca mój niezmienny stan.

_Sprawny umysł mam, jednak martwe ciało, wszystko słyszę i czuję, po prostu wegetuję… _

Czasem w nocy jest mi zimno, nie potrafię jednak złożyć żadnej skargi. Usta są nieruchome mimo setek myśli, które chciałbym wyrazić na głos. Moje ciało się nie zmienia, jestem długowieczny, zatem nadal wyglądam jak dwudziestolatek, chociaż mam już koło setki. Dni płyną za dniem, takie same i monotonne. Potrafię sobie wyobrazić, co widzą obcy zaglądający tutaj z ciekawości. Bezruch, mimo że ja wciąż żyję. Moje serce bije, myśli krzyczą, skóra odczuwa każdy dotyk. Wciąż, po tylu latach, jestem upokorzony tym, że ktoś musi mi pomagać w załatwianiu swoich potrzeb. Jestem uzależniony od kroplówki, która mnie karmi.

Dużo myślę, co jest dla mnie przekleństwem. Chcę, by to się skończyło.

_Każdego dnia jednego tylko chcę… Błagam was, zlitujcie się i zabijcie mnie!_

Nawet moja magia, bez dłoni, które mogłyby ja ukierunkować i zmusić do posłuszeństwa gestami, jest martwa. Jedynym znakiem tego, że wciąż mam ją w sobie, to fakt, że się nie starzeję. Pamiętam formuły zaklęć, długie inkantacje potrafię wypowiedzieć w myślach bez zająknięcia – ale po co, skoro nie umiem już z nich skorzystać? Czuję się obdarty ze wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek miałem.

_Nikt nie stoi, wszyscy dobrze się bawią… _

Świat o mnie zapomniał. Sakura i Syaoran założyli swoją rodzinę, czasem w nocy zastanawiam się, czy mają dzieci. Na pewno. Oczami wyobraźni widzę rudowłosego szkraba myszkującego po kuchni w poszukiwaniu ciastek. Nie mam pojęcia, czy mają synka, ale polubiłem ten wytwór mojej fantazji. Przydaje się, gdy chce się zwariować z samotności.

Nie winię ich, z pewnością mają mnóstwo pracy. Żyjąc w tym zabieganym świecie nie mają czasu, by odwiedzić przyjaciela, który od lat jest martwy. Po prostu czasem mi żal.

Ty też już nie przychodzisz.

Ostatni raz widziałem cię miesiąc temu. Najpierw przychodziłeś codziennie, potem, nagle, coraz rzadziej. Widziałem zmiany, jakie zaszły w twoim wyglądzie. W czarnych włosach pojawiły się pierwsze, przedwczesne siwe włosy, jeszcze nieliczne, a na czole ujawniło się kilka drobnych zmarszczek. Ale nie straciłeś swojej atrakcyjności. Nadal jesteś szczupły, nie pozwoliłeś swojemu ciału stracić siłę. Ostatnie lata młodości, potem zacznie się już mówienie o tobie, że jesteś w średnim wieku. Kocham cię i chcę, byś dobrze je wykorzystał. Nie będę zły, jeśli okażę się, że miłość do mnie już się wypaliła. W końcu jak długo można kochać martwego? Twoje szczęście jest dla mnie najważniejsze. Ułóż sobie życie na nowo, masz wciąż czas na założenie rodziny, zostanie ojcem i mężem. Nie chcę być łańcuchem, który trzyma ciebie przy tym szpitalnym łóżku. Jeśli chcesz, odejdź. Jesteś wolny.

Ja wiem, że nie zapomnę nigdy tego, co nas łączyło. Magom miłość przychodzi z trudem, ale gdy już pękną okowy, płoną do końca, do śmierci. Kolejne przekleństwo tego, kim jestem.

_Codziennie pytam się, czy kiedyś to się skończy, i nienawidzę słów, nic nas nie rozłączy… _

W Celes nie wierzono w bogów. Wierzono w Magię, bo była namacalna, czarodzieje potrafili jej dotknąć, nagiąć do swojej woli, ale nadal pozostawali bezradni, jeśli chodziło o jej ogrom – to magia nie była jedynie małym skrawkiem mocy, dziedziczonym we krwi magów, ale też i wszystkim, co rządziło światem. W innych wymiarach istnieli bogowie i boginie, którym ludzie oddawali cześć – zimne posągi o martwych oczach. Byli też tacy, którzy składali hołdy zwierzętom, znakom czy nawet słowom.

Kiedyś malowałem. W Celes stworzyłem obraz, który przedstawiał moje wyobrażenie magii. To był wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna o dobrych oczach Ashury. Mojego króla już nie ma, ale czasem, resztkami magicznego zmysłu, czuję jego obecność.

_Codziennie modlę się, byś zabrał mnie ze sobą… Ludzie nie mają prawa, ludzie zabić mnie nie mogą!_

Słyszę skrzypienie drzwi, kroki. Moja twarz nie potrafi już okazać emocji, pokrywa ją trwała maska śmierci, ale serce zaczyna bić szybko, tłuc się o żebra tak mocno, że aż dziwne, że tego nie słychać. Przyszedłeś.

- Cześć – mówi cicho. Zawsze mówił szeptem. Kocham ten głos, po tylu latach umiem rozpoznać każdą nutę i zrozumieć, co oznacza. Niesamowite, jak wiele emocji można odczytać z jednego słowa. – Przepraszam, że mnie nie było.

Mówisz to, wierząc, że cię słyszę? Mówisz banały, opowiadasz o swoim dniu, ale ja chcę tylko cię zobaczyć. Jakby czytając mi w myślach, pochylasz się nade mną, patrząc w moją trupią twarz. Jesteś zmęczony, masz cienie pod oczami. Męczysz się w tym świecie, gdzie nie ma miejsca dla takich jak ty – wojowników.

- Mam coś dla ciebie – na moment znika z mojego pola widzenia, a we mnie rozpala się ciekawość. Sekundę później widzę poznaczone śladami ukłuć palce i kawałek płótna.

Piękne. Tylko tak potrafię to skomentować.

Nieporadnie wyszyty, ale oddany ze wszystkimi szczegółami Laver, celeski zamek, w którym się wychowałem. Taki sam, jak w dniu, w którym przybyliśmy do Celes. Łzy zwilżają mi oczy pod powiekami. Zrobiłeś to dla mnie, ty, który kiedyś nie miał pojęcia, co robić z igłą i nicią. Twoje dłonie, nawykłe do fechtunku, nauczyły się innej sztuki. Dla mnie.

Odsuwasz płótno od mojej twarzy, bąkasz coś cicho, a słowa nagle zamierają ci w gardle, bo widzisz łzę, która spływa poprzek mojego policzka i szyi, wpada gdzieś za koszulę szpitalnej piżamy. Poruszony, patrzysz mi prosto w oczy i twoje własne otwierają się szeroko w zrozumieniu. Teraz to widzisz, prawda? Tą iskierkę życia, schowaną głęboko za martwicą?

Próbuję się uśmiechnąć do ciebie. Zmuszam się do wysiłku, walczę z własnym ciałem. Włosy wilgotnieją mi od potu, ale po kilku minutach drga jeden z mięśni przy wargach, co jest dla mnie ogromnym zaskoczeniem.

Dla ciebie też. Twoja dłoń mocno chwyta moją, pochylasz się i szybkim ruchem kładziesz głowę na mojej piersi. Nie widzę twojej twarzy, ale niemal sprawiający ból uścisk i ciepła wilgoć, która przemaka przez moje ubranie i dotyka skóry, mówi wszystko. Potem unosisz głowę i dotykasz moich warg. Po raz pierwszy od piętnastu lat. Ostatni raz był tu przed wypadkiem, który zmienił mnie w bezwolną lalkę.

Szepczesz słowa. Nigdy nie byłeś dobry w elokwencji, ale te najprostsze, takie jak teraz, cieszą najbardziej. Już wiem, że nie odejdziesz. Że będziesz przy mnie zawsze, tak długo, dopóki twoje serce będzie bić.

_Nic nas nie rozłączy._

Ta myśl jest bardzo radosna.


End file.
